


Silence of the Insomniac

by sp000kytroy



Category: Fight Club (1999), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Fight Club AU, M/M, im just using the script, it's fight club but the plot of silence of the lambs, tyler eats someone's face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp000kytroy/pseuds/sp000kytroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Moore, FBI Agent-in-training must gain the trust of the cannibal Tyler Durden to catch a serial killer. The plot of The Silence of the Lambs, but Fight Club characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cold as Jack jogged through the woods. As he ran, he kept his eyes trained on the path ahead of him, listening to the leaves crunch under him.

"Moore!" A voice called behind him. Jack slowed to a stop, turning to see Robert Paulson, another trainee, running towards him.  
"Yeah?" Jack asked through his panting. Robert stopped a few feet in front of him, catching his breath for a few seconds before speaking.  
"Agent Angelo wants to talk to you pronto. Something important." Robert blew on his hands to warm them. Jack gazed at the white mist coming from his mouth after every breath like smoke, thinking for a moment. "He's at the shooting field."  
"Alright. Thanks." Jack spoke slowly, then took off back down the path where Robert had come, wondering why Agent Angelo would want him.

 

Angelo was watching the trainees shoot when Jack joined him. Angelo turned to him after a few moments, examining the thin man.  
"Jack Moore, good morning." He smiled.  
"Good morning, Mr. Angelo." Jack nodded.  
"Your instructors tell me you're doing well. Top quarter of the class." Jack nodded again, smiling slightly.  
"I hope so. They haven't posted anything." Jack replied. Angelo was silent a few seconds before speaking again.  
"A job's come up and I thought about you. Not really a job, more of-" he paused, "an interesting errand. Walk me to my car, Moore." Jack nodded once more and they began moving across the field.  
"We're trying to interview all of the serial killers now in custody, for a psychobehavioral profile. Could be a big help in unsolved cases. Most of them have been happy to talk to us. They have a compulsion to boast, these people." He went silent for a second. "Do you spook easily, Moore?"  
"Not yet." Jack replied.  
"You see, the one we want most refuses to cooperate. I want you to go after him again today, in the asylum."  
"Who's the subject?"  
"The psychiatrist, Dr. Durden." Jack went very still at this.  
"The cannibal..." He muttered. Angelo doesn't respond.  
"Yes, well... Okay, right." Jack stumbled, searching for the right words. "I'm glad for the chance, sir, but... why me?"  
"You're qualified and available. And frankly, I can't spare a real agent right now." Angelo began moving again, and Jack hurried to catch up.  
"I don't expect him to talk to you, but I have to be able to say we tried." He continued, "Tyler was a brilliant psychiatrist, and he knows all the dodges." Angelo stopped again, handing Jack a manilla envelope.  
"Dossier on him, copy of our questionnaire, special ID for you. If he won't talk, then I want straight reporting. How's he look, how's his cell look, what's he writing. The Director himself will see your report, over your own signature- if I decide it's good enough. I want that by 0800 Wednesday, and keep this to yourself." He finished as they reached his car. He grabbed Jack by the shoulder, his intensity scary.  
"Now. I want your full attention, Moore. Are you listening to me?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Be very careful with Tyler Durden. Dr. Singer at the asylum will go over the physical procedures used with him. Do not deviate from them, for any reason. You tell him nothing personal, Moore. Believe me, you do not want Tyler Durden inside your head. Just do your job, but never forget who he is."  
"And what is that, sir?" Jack's voice cracked slightly.  
"Oh, he's a monster. A pure psychopath."

_________________________________

Jack stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot as Dr. Singer examined his ID.  
"It's so rare to capture one alive. From a research point of view, Dr. Durden is our most prized asset." She looked up from the card. She smiled, looking at Jack's face.  
"You know, we get a lot of detectives here, but I must say, I can't ever remember one so..." She paused a moment, "well-built." Jack looked down, fidgeting with his tie, uncomfortably tight around his neck.  
"Will you be in Baltimore overnight?" She continued, her voice lowering and her mouth twitching into a grin. "Because this can be quite a fun town, if you have the right guide." Jack nearly cringed, but hid it before Dr. Singer could see.  
"I'm sure it's a great town, Dr. Singer, but my instructions are to talk to Tyler and report back this afternoon." Dr. Singer frowned.  
"I see." She put her pen down and leaned back in her chair. "Let's make this quick, then. I'm busy."

 

Jack walked behind Singer, the gate slamming shut behind them.  
"Tyler carved up nine people- that we're sure of- and cooked his favorite bits. We've tried to study him, of course, but he's much too sophisticated for the standard tests. And my, does he hate us! Thinks I'm his nemesis." Singer chuckled before continuing, "Angelo's very clever, isn't he? Using you."  
"How do you mean, Dr. Singer?"  
"A well-built young man, to turn him on? I don't believe he's seen a specimen like you in years. And the perfect amount of pathetic weakling, too." Dr. Singer laughed at the last part. Jack wanted to punch her in the face for that, prove that he was stronger than he seemed. Instead, he stayed quiet and continued walking.

 

The two walked briskly, Jack's heart pounding as they came closer to Tyler Durden.  
"Do not reach through the bars, do not touch the bars. You pass him nothing but soft paper- no pens or pencils. No staples or paperclips in his paper. Use the sliding food carrier, no exceptions. Do not accept anything he attempts to hold out to you. Do you understand me?"   
"I understand." Jack replied nervously.  
"I'm going to show you why we insist on such precautions. On the afternoon of July 8, 1981, he complained of chest pains and was taken to the dispensary. His mouthpiece and restraints were removed for an EKG. When the nurse bent over him, he did this to her." She handed Jack a small, dog-eared photo. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at it. Marla smirked.  
"The doctors managed to re-set her jaw, more or less, and save one of her eyes. His pulse never got over eighty-five, even when he ate her tongue." She paused and smiled.  
"I keep him in here." She turned and pushed a button. A steel door buzzed and opened slowly. A large orderly stood in the room. On the walls were restraints, mouthpieces, Mace, tranquilizers, and guns. Jack quickly moved to block Marla.  
"Dr. Singer, if Dr. Durden feels you're his enemy- as you've said- then maybe I'll have more luck by myself. What do you think?"  
"You might have suggested that in my office, and saved me the time." Marla replied, glaring.  
"But then I would've missed the pleasure of your company." Jack said, slightly mocking her. He held out the photo and Marla snatched it angrily, then turned to the orderly.  
"When he's finished, bring him out." She called behind her as she walked back down the hallway. Jack turned to the orderly, smiling nervously. The orderly smiled back.  
"I'm Bob. She told you not to get near the bars?" Bob held his hand out to Jack.  
"Jack Moore. Yes, she did." He answered, shaking Bob's hand.  
"Okay. Past the others, it's the last cell. Stay to the middle. I put out a chair for you." He motioned to a security monitor, "I'm watching. You'll do fine." Jack nodded and took a long breath, looking down the hallway. He walked in, Bob watching him.


	2. Conversations with a Cannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the name of this chapter from SuperWhoLockianFangirl, who wrote one of the best stories I've read so far. The series is called 'Conversations with a Cannibal', so please go check their story out!

Jack walked down the corridor slowly, his heart beating wildly. Each sound made his heart flutter. As he reached the end of the hallway, a man in one of the last cells hurtled himself into the bars, laughing.  
"I can smell your dick!" He cackled. Jack quickened his pace to get past the cell before slowing to an almost complete stop. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his jumpy nerves, before continuing at his normal pace. As Tyler's cell came into view, Jack felt his instinct yelling at him to run. But he kept walking, until he was right in front of the cell, a clear glass wall being the only thing to separate him from Tyler Durden. He cleared his throat and spoke, fidgeting with his tie.  
"Dr. Durden. My name is Jack Moore. May I talk with you?" Tyler was sideways on his bed, his head touching the ground. He held a magazine in his hands. Despite having been in a cell so long, his skin still seemed to have a tan to it. He turned to gaze at Jack, his lips raising into a smirk.  
"Good morning." He said, still in his original position. He placed the magazine on the ground and rolled off the bed, standing up smoothly. Tyler looked Jack up and down, the smirk still on his face. Jack stood and came closer to the cell.  
"Doctor, we have a hard problem in psychological profiling. I want to ask for your help with a questionnaire." Jack spoke, fidgeting with his tie once again.  
"'We' being the Behavioral Science Unit, at Quantico. You're one of Alexander Angelo's, I expect."  
"I am, yes."  
"May I see your credentials?" Jack nodded, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his ID. He held the card up for Tyler. Tyler smiled, eyes still on Jack.  
"Closer, please." He said, moving closer to the glass himself. "Clo-ser." He said in a sing-song voice. Jack walked closer to the glass as well, his free hand twisting and turning his tie. Tyler closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, inhaling loudly. Then he continued speaking.  
"That expires in a week. You're not real FBI, are you, Jack?" Hearing his name spoken by Tyler sent a chill down his spine.  
"I'm still in training at the academy." Jack replied. Tyler chuckled- snorted, really.  
"Alexander Angelo sent a trainee to me?" His grin widened.  
"We're talking about psychology, Doctor, not the Bureau. Can you decide for yourself whether or not I'm qualified?" Despite the situation, Jack yawned slightly. Tyler chuckled again.  
"Pretty damn cute of you, Mr. Moore." Jack shivered again. "Please, have a seat."   
Jack complied, sitting and watching as Tyler settled himself against the wall.  
"Now, what did Miggs say to you?" Tyler spoke again, a smile still playing on his lips. Jack looked at him in puzzlement.  
"'Multiple Miggs', in the next cell. He said it so loudly I didn't bother paying attention. So what did he say?" Jack had a feeling Tyler knew, but just wanted to make Jack uncomfortable.  
"'I can smell your dick'" Jack said after a few moments. Tyler smirked, his teeth showing, and laughed again.  
"Really? Wonder what it smells like." He said, raising an eyebrow. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Tyler cut him off. "You're wearing Axe body spray, but not your usual one. Did you really think you could mask the scent of fear and sweat behind masculinity? Never wear it again, it doesn't fit you." Jack stared at Tyler.  
"I ran out and had to borrow a friend's." He replied in monotone.  
"Shame." Tyler said teasingly. Jack looked around the cell. The walls had multiple drawings hung up. Most were of women and men, posing naked. Jack returned his gaze to Tyler, who was still watching him.  
"Did you... draw those?" Jack nodded to the drawing. Tyler snorted and turned to look at his art.  
"Yeah. Like 'em? I fucked all of them. The people, not the drawings." Tyler said with an air of pride, crossing his arms as he continued to look at them. Jack shifted in his seat, unsure of how to respond.

"Dr. Durden, if you'd please consider-"  
"Shit, Kid. You were doing great. You were courteous and receptive to courtesy, you established trust, and then you fucked it all up with a half-assed segway into your questionnaire. How stupid and absolutely boring of you, Jack Moore." Jack felt himself tense at the insult. His fists clenched.  
"I'm only asking you to look at this, Doctor." Jack just barely managed to keep himself from growling, "either you will or you won't."   
Tyler walked to the glass, leaning against it.  
"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" He teased. "Angel Face must be real busy if he's actually recruiting help from the student body. Busy hunting down Buffalo Bill. What a naughty naughty little monkey. Did he send you to ask for my advice on him?" Tyler smirked. Jack glared at Tyler in silence until he spoke again.  
"How many women has he used?"  
"Five so far." Jack replied in monotone. He had to calm down or he would have no chance of getting anything out of Tyler.  
"All flayed?"  
"Partially, yes. But Doctor, that's an active case, I'm not-"  
"Do you know why he's called Buffalo Bill? The newspapers won't say." Jack breathed deeply to keep himself calm.  
"If you look at this form, I'll tell you." Tyler raised an eyebrow, then nodded, smiling.  
"It started as a bad joke in Kansas City Homicide. They said 'this one likes to skin his humps.'"  
"How shitty. Why do you think he skins them, Moore? Thrill me with your all-knowing wisdom."  
"It excites him. Most serial killers keep some sort of trophy."  
"I didn't." Tyler pointed out. Jack looked at him, squinting his eyes.  
"Yeah, well, you ate yours." Jack replied, disgust in his voice. Tyler chuckled, sitting on his bed.

"Send that through." Tyler said after a moment. Jack got up and sent the questionnaire through the food tray. Tyler flipped through it, smirking.  
"Little Moore, do you really think you can dissect me with this blunt tool?" Tyler said teasingly. Jack tugged on his tie nervously.  
"No, I only hoped that your knowledge-" Tyler whipped the tray back to Jack, startling him. Tyler clucked his tongue at him, shaking his head.  
"You're pretty ambitious, huh? You know what you look like to me, with your tired eyes and your fidgety little hands? You look like trash. A sickening excuse for a human. Unable to even function correctly without the help of drugs. You stumbled through school, barely surviving. You were treated like shit. Tell me, how often do you dream of getting revenge for that scar on your cheek?" Jack's breath hitched, tonguing the scar tissue on the inside of his cheek.  
"Look Doctor, we aren't here to talk about me. I-"  
"How did that happen, little Moore? It's obvious that it wasn't an accident. Who punched that hole through your cheek?" Tyler gazed at Jack, a predatory look in his eyes. Jack looked down.  
"You're not proud of it, huh? Tell me, Jack, did you fight back?" Jack stood up, taking slow, deliberate steps to the food tray.  
"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to tell you anything about me?" Jack spoke quickly, slamming the food tray back to Tyler. Tyler laughed, giggled almost, and sat back on his bed.  
"You're pretty damn close to extraordinary, Moore." Tyler chuckled. "I'll see you around." Jack squinted at Tyler.  
"And the questionnaire..?" Tyler stood, walking slowly to the glass. He leaned against it, gazing into Jack's eyes.  
"A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti. Fly back to school, little Moore. Fly fly fly." He smirked, staring at Jack. Jack hesitated, walking backwards and nearly tripping over his feet before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Miggs yelped, getting Jack's attention. The scrawny man was nearly vibrating on his cot, laughing to himself.  
"I b-bit myself s-so i could dieeee." He moaned, still laughing. "S-see how it bleeeeds!" The man flicked his wrist toward Jack, splattering his cheek with sticky semen. Jack shivered, cringing as he wiped the liquid off with a sleeve. Jack could hear hear Tyler behind him, laughing as well. Jack walked faster, trying to get out as fast as possible.  
"Moore! Moore, get over here!" Tyler cried. Jack turned and walked back down the hall, cautiously, being sure to stay as far away from Miggs as possible.  
"If this isn't about the questionnaire I'm leaving." Jack said in monotone, glaring at Tyler. Tyler chuckled.  
"I'm not doing that thing, Jack. But I will make you happy. I'll give you something you haven't truly felt since high school, Jack Moore."  
"And what would that be?" Jack asked, still glaring. Tyler grinned.  
"The thrill of the chase. Adrenaline pumping through your veins." His grin widened. "Go to Split City. See Miss Mofet, one of my old patients. M-O-F-E-T." Jack turned to walk back down the hall, his heart pounding. He heard Tyler behind him, muttering, "I don't think Miggs could manage again so soon, even if he is crazy. Do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to stray from the script and keep them both in character. Please let me know how I did, any tips to write either of them better. Also let me know if you want me to stick to the script as much as possible, or if I should add some extra scenes here and there. I've never done anything like this, so constructive criticism is extremely encouraged. Also know that I will try to update at least once a week, but if I get a chapter done early I'll go ahead and post it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't have very much inspiration. this chapter uses the f-slur a few times.

Jack stumbled out of the asylum, breathing hard. His vision blurred and he could feel his heart pound as he walked, just barely keeping upright. He leaned against a wall, rubbing his eyes and trying to calm himself. Tyler had only known him for minutes, yet he was able to knock down the walls Jack had so carefully constructed. But Jack had gotten something in return- information. That was something no one else had gotten from Tyler. Jack closed his eyes, sighing.

\-----

"Look, I- I really don't want to get in trouble." A young Jack stuttered, backing away from the two upperclassmen who had dragged him to the school in the middle of the night.  
"Are you pussying out?" One turned towards Jack, glaring.  
"No, I... I just don't want to get in trouble is all!" Jack's heart pounded. The other turned and chuckled.  
"Don't be a pussy-ass fag." The first boy, Greg, growled.  
"Really, guys, please-" Greg grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt and shoved him against a tree.  
"You aren't backing out of this, fag." He hissed into Jack's ear. Jack pushed Greg, trying to get away. Greg slammed Jack harder against the tree as the other boy laughed.  
"He's got a nice face, Greg. Why don't you fix that?" Greg smirked, and raised his fist. Jack closed his eyes, tensing for the impact.

When Jack woke up, he was sore as all hell. He sat up slowly, looking around. He was still at school, but he had no idea how much time had passed since he'd been asleep. The sky was still dark. Jack could feel the breeze inside his mouth, and moved his hand to his cheek. A hole, as big as his pinkie finger, was in his cheek. Jack turned to the side and vomitted. Some of the vomit came out through the hole.

\-----

Jack didn't remember driving home or going inside, but when he opened his eyes he was sitting on his couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack examined the newspaper articles on the monitor. They were old articles, all about Tyler Durden. He wrote down notes as he read, his conversation with the cannibal on repeat in his head. Robert passed by, pausing to examine the monitor before tapping Jack on the shoulder.  
"Phone call, Jack. It's God."  
"Thanks, Robert." Jack nodded, standing and grabbing his notebook. They walked together.  
"You missed Fourth Amendment law. Unlawful seizure, real fun stuff. Where were you all afternoon?"  
"Conversing with a cannibal, with cum all over my face." Robert looked at Jack for a good minute before chuckling.  
"Sounds like a great time." Robert replied, then nodded to the phone at the check-out desk. "Have fun."  
Jack smiled and watched Robert walk on a few seconds before picking up the phone.  
"Mr. Angelo?"  
"I've read your interim memo on Durden. You sure you've left nothing out?"  
"It's all there, sir. Practically verbatim."  
"Every word, Moore? Every gesture?" Jack glared at the wall.  
"Yes, sir." He struggled not to reply sarcastically. "Why, is something wrong, sir?"  
"He mentioned a name at the very end. 'Mofet'. Any follow up on her?"  
"I spent all evening on the mainframe. Durden altered or destroyed most of his patient histories, prior to capture. No record of anyone named Mofet. But "Split City" sounded like it might have have something to do with divorce. I tracked it down in the library's catalogue of national yellow pages." Jack glanced at his notes. "It's a mini storage facility outside Baltimore, where Durden had his practice." Jack paused, closing his eyes.  
"Well? Why aren't you there right now?" Jack nearly threw the phone. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.  
"Sir, that's a field job. It's outside the scope of my assignment. And I've got a test tomorrow on-"  
"Do you recall my instructions to you, Moore? What were they?" Breath, Jack. Breath. You are zen.  
"To complete and file my report by 0800 Wednesday. But sir-"  
"Then do that, Moore. Do just exactly that."  
"Sir, what is it? There's something you're not telling me."  
"Miggs has been murdered." Jack's eyes opened.  
"What?"  
"The orderly heard Tyler whispering to him, all afternoon, and Miggs crying. They found him at bed check- he'd swallowed his own tongue. Singer is scared stiff the family will file a civil rights lawsuit, and she's trying to blame it on you. I told the bitch your conduct was flawless." Jack was silent.  
"Moore?"  
"I'm here, sir, I just don't know how to feel about it."  
"You don't have to feel any way about it. Durden did it to amuse himself. Why not, what can they do? Take away his books for a while? No jello?" Angelo paused, then continued softly, "I know it got ugly today, Moore, but this is your report. Take it as far as you can. On your own time, outside of class. Now carry on." A click indicated that Angelo had hung up. Jack stayed seated, still thinking.

////////////////////////////////

"Unit 31 was leased for ten years. Prepaid in full. The contract is in the name 'Miss Hester Mofet.'" Rain poured down around Jack and Everette Yow.  
"So, no one's been in here since 1990?" Jack asked as he opened the padlock. Mr. Yow nodded.  
"Not to my knowledge- privacy is a great concern with my customers. But, if you say this is an FBI matter..." Mr.Yow paused.  
"I won't disturb anything, Mr. Yow. Promise." Jack smiled, then turned back to the door, tugging the handle. It doesn't budge. Jack jerked on the handle again, harder, but no luck. Mr. Yow watched quietly.  
"We could come back tomorrow, with my son." Mr. Yow began. Jack straightened his back and turned to the old man.  
"That won't be necessary, Mr. Yow. Give me a moment." Jack walked to his car, turning on the headlights before opening the trunk and grabbing a flashlight and a bumper jack.  
"Hold these, please." Jack said, handing his camera and flashlight to Mr. Yow. Jack kneeled by the bottom of the door, wedging the bumper jack into place. He began pumping the jack, and the door creaked and moaned as it lifted. Unfortunately, the door jammed about 2 feet above the ground.  
"Fuck..." Jack muttered, then turned to Mr. Yow.  
"Thanks." He said, gesturing for his stuff. Mr. Yow happily handed him the items and Jack got down on the ground, squeezing uncomfortably under the door. He stopped halfway through, sticking his hand in his pocket and taking out a small card. He held the card out to Mr. Yow.  
"Mr. Yow, if this door falls on me or, ah, anything like that, would you call this number? It's our Baltimore field office, and they know you're here with me." Jack waited until Mr. Yow had the card before squeezing the rest of the way under the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update once a week, but for the most part chapters will be pretty short


End file.
